clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
John Cody
(nicknamed JC in Season 10) is a contestant from Season 5, Season 6 and Season 10. He is most well known for being a likable and surprisingly great player, making it far in all of his appearances. In particular, he is remembered for the cruel betrayal he faced from his owner Ned in Champions vs Challengers, and for being the first runner-up to cast a tie-breaking vote to crown the Sole Survivor. Season 5 - Champions vs Challengers John Cody begun the game in Season 5 on the tribe of newbies, Kaiwero, and was disheartened to find himself in a numbers disadvantage of 4 penguins to 2 puffles unlike the other tribe which was split 3-3. Despite this, John Cody decided to work independently from his owner Ned, and voted with Malik in order to target fellow puffle Villager, however his ally Malik ended up leaving in a 3-2-1 blindside. Upon losing the next challenge, John Cody then decided to instead try target Roxy instead, but again it was to no avail as Chyrff was sent home. Separated from his owner at the swap, John Cody snuck by as part of the new Kaiwero tribe, and once the merge hit, was hoping to be able to be reunited with his owner Ned and be able to work together to take out Ms. Plum. This was all turned on its head however as Ned betrayed John Cody, and decided to offer him up as a sacrificial vote, leading to John Cody's demise in a 4-2-1 vote, landing him a spot as the first member of the jury. Season 6 - Secrets of the Forest Due to his constant sense of misfortune, it was only apt that John Cody was given a shot to return as one of three puffles given a second shot in the next season, where he was once again able to use challenge prowess to make merge unscathed, but ultimately was in a numbers disadvantage of 4-2 once merge hit, and despite being sociable enough to survive through the first vote, was picked off at the very next vote, unable to turn the target onto eventual winner Zakriah, something that cost everyone else a possible win. Season 10 - Legends His notable longevity and strong social game in his previous seasons managed to get him invited back for a third shot at CPORG in Legends, starting on the Tolvaroca tribe. However, his threat-level was overshadowed by that of his tribemates': Season 8's runner-up, AT, and CPORG's first ever winner, Rogi. After losing the second immunity challenge (which had been thrown by AT, unbeknownst to him), both titans began openly campaigning for the other's ouster, throwing John Cody into the swing vote position. He eventually chose to side with Rogi, sending AT home in a 2-1 vote. However, he still had his sights on taking out the surviving threat in Rogi down the road. During this time, JC and Rogi both also happened upon a hidden immunity idol, but due to it being from the Charlacaña tribe, neither of the two were allowed to take it unless they became a part of the correct tribe at the swap. Immediately after the vote, JC was swapped to the Tiartico tribe, which would win all of the remaining tribal immunity challenges, allowing him to comfortably make the merge for a third consecutive season. Throughout the merge, he continued to distance himself from Rogi, aligning with the majority alliance of the tribe. Unlike his previous two seasons, where he was voted out during this phase of the game, he chose to lay low. As part of his plan, JC (or his ambassador AT, if the challenge required arms to compete) purposefully threw the early individual immunity challenges and allowed Kevin and Shapeshift to develop into physical threats. Also unbeknownst to a majority of the tribe, he began casting throwaway votes against his rival Josephine to weaken her. Ultimately, this under the radar strategy allowed him to not step on any toes and make it to the final six without any votes cast against him. With only two pairs remaining, JC knew it was time to finally take out Josephine. Although JC's name was being tossed around for the first time, he went to Kevin and Shapeshift with the preposition of blindsiding their ally, Josephine. The three realized that it would be a mutually beneficial move for all of them, as Kevin and Shapeshift would receive the Tablet of Trust for being the last pair remaining, while JC would receive the Plaque of Perishing for voting out his rival. Much to his surprise, he received the votes of Matthew and Rogi, but ultimately Kevin and Shapeshift pulled through, and the trio blindsided a shocked Josephine in a close 3-2-1 vote, allowing JC to finally get his premeditated revenge. Having finally emerged as a player capable of making moves, and now having an advantage under his belt, JC knew that he could be a target. At the final five immunity challenge, he purposefully directed Kevin into a corner with Matthew, and ultimately had enough tiles left to outlast Shapeshift despite the latter's advantage, winning JC his first individual immunity in his career. Despite two idols being played at the following Tribal Council, JC was still able to play his advantage and vote correctly, negating Matthew's vote and sending him to the jury. This ultimately left the trio of himself, Kevin and Shapeshift against Rogi, the only former winner left. Despite a strong effort, JC just barely lost the final immunity challenge to Shapeshift. While he was in some hot water with Kevin for lying about one of his coordinates, the two made up and planned to vote out Rogi as they had previously discussed. Rogi, seeing the writing on the wall, came to JC and begged for his life in the game. Initially skeptical, he realized that as him and Kevin had played most of the game together, he would have a hard time pleading his case at the final tribal council. Thus, in possibly the season's biggest blindside, he flipped his vote from Rogi to Kevin, sending the latter to the jury in a 2-1-1 vote, with a betrayed Kevin announcing that he would not receive his vote. At the final tribal council, JC stated that he made the most of his SECOND second chance, and that he hoped the jury would respect the control he had held over the late-game. While he was met with some praise to that regard, he was lambasted by the jury for what they perceived as him overplaying, much to his shock. In particular, the Kevin vote out was put into question, with many viewing it as an unnecessary betrayal. Ultimately, he finished as the second runner-up in a 2-2-1 jury vote. Still, he had one more decision to make in the game; as he was the second runner-up in a tied jury vote, JC had the privilege of breaking the tie and deciding the winner of Legends himself. After much deliberation, he cast his jury vote for Rogi, given that he had managed to make it to the end despite the massive target on his back, something which Shapeshift had lacked. Trivia * John Cody is the only puffle to have played three or more times and make the merge every time. ** Ms. Plum has been in the merge phase of the game in all her seasons too, however Season One had no merge to make, as it begun merged, where Ms. Plum was first boot anyway. * John Cody is the first runner-up to cast a tie-breaking jury vote. * Similar to Ms. Plum, he has placed 7th, 5th and 3rd in each succeeding season, implying that his fourth time playing will result in a first place finish.